Welcome to Elmore!
by IamPancakeSatan666
Summary: Circus Baby found an ad for Elmore, and decided that everyone (Including Cryptic) should move to this town! while at that, Cryptic finds her long lost crush, Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon go work at Elmore High, and Circus Baby tries to live like the people of Elmore!
1. Chapter 1: The Ad

_**A/N: WOW! 3 STORIES! OK!**_

Circus Baby was looking through Cryptic's lappy because Ft Freddy reported to have found p***. on it, so she got Ballora to distract her while she looked for it, and she found some.

A lot.

 _Geez, what is WRONG with her?_ Baby thought.

She was about to close it down when she saw a ad for a town:

 **"COME TO ELMORE!"**

 **Where being weird is being normal!**

 _Where being weird is being normal?_ Baby thought. Then, it hit her. this was a place for them to stay and be themselves! She ran out of Cryptic's room and called the others.

When everyone was gathered, she began:

"So I was going through Cryptic's computer-" Cryptic raised an eyebrow "-and I found a safe place to go!"

Everyone stared at her in question.

"Pack everything, cause we're going to Elmore!"

 ** _A/N: Sorry it's so short! I will make a longer one (hopefully) next time!_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Move

_**A/N: Here is Chapter 2! I put a lot of work into this so please enjoy!**_

(Baby)

Circus Baby was in the moving van, with Molty, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Ballora, Ennard, and Cryptic. Yenndo was driving them to their new home.

She was excited to finally live a normal life.

They stopped in front of a nice house. It was next to a blue house.

They were unpacking (except for Cryptic) and they went inside. They explored the house and chose their bedrooms. Ft Foxy got a small one. Cryptic got a good sized one, and Molty got a big one.

(Cryptic)

Today was her first day of school. She wasn't scared (that is an underestimate) and her father will be there to teach (apparently) and to support her.

Since Cryptic is lazy (not really) and can fit in Ft Freddy's storage tank, she rode in there to school

When she got out Ft Freddy said "Good luck, Cry!"

"Thanks, dad" Cryptic replied.

"Get around well!" Ft Freddy said, then walked inside.

Cryptic sighed. Shes gonna need help getting around.

'272' Cryptic thought. This was her locker number. She walked around the school, looking for her locker.

'178, 179, 180, 181, 182- BUMP!'

She crashed into someone 'Dangit!' She thought She dropped her books and landed on her back. She groaned.

"I-I so sorry!" A male voice spoke.

She looked up and saw a blue cat wearing a tan sweater and grey jeans.

She froze. She felt her heart skip a beat, and felt hot under her fur. She tried to speak but couldn't.

"H-h-h" She felt like she forgot how to say "Hi". She quickly gathered her books and walked away, feeling her face get all red.

(Funtime Freddy)

"I'm glad you'll be joining us, Mr. Fazbear. Miss Simian NEEDS this vacation." Principle Brown said.

Ft Freddy just got the job!

"I'm glad we have someone like you. You are so smart, you found the end to Pi! HECK, TAKE MY JOB!" Principle Brown said.

"Uhh..." Ft Freddy and Bon Bon said in unison.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry. Anyway, you can get started." Principle Brown said.

Ft Freddy got up to leave, but before he left-

"WAIT MR. FAZBEAR!" Principle Brown called.

Ft Freddy stopped and looked at the principle.

"Your daughter goes to this school, and even though you teach her in some blocks, remember, she doesn't get any special treatment because she is your daughter, got it?" Nigel was serious!

"Okay." Ft Freddy nodded.

(Baby)

Baby was exploring town, saying hello to people and getting hellos back. She was in the grocery store, looking at popcorn, when someone came up to her. "U-uh... excuse me? Can you move?"

"Oh Hello! I'm Circus Baby!"

"Hi, I'm Nicole. Nicole Watterson."

"Do you have any kids? I have one. Well, I'm not her mother, but she's nice." Baby said.

"I have 3." Nicole replied.

"NICOLE! NICOLE! NICOLE!" A pink rabbit ran up to Nicole.

"Yes, Richard?" Nicole said.

"Can I have a chocolate bar?" Richard asked.

Nichole sighed. "No, Richard-"

"Did you know that the name Richard is also a nickname for-" Baby started.

"Yes, yes. I know that" Nichole interrupted.

"Do you want our children to meet up in a playdate?" Baby asked.

"You know, that would be nice." Nichole admited.

 _ **A/N: WOW THAT IS BIG! HERE'S CHAPTER 2!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Playdate

_**A/N: I JUST ERASED MY WORK!**_

(Cryptic)

Cryptic was in her room, playing on her laptop. She loved this laptop so much she didn't like letting it go to anyone else's hands. Cryptic was playing a farm game when she was called down to the main floor.

"Coming!" Cryptic closed her laptop and went downstairs.

She reached the main floor, not noticing the blue cat from school today. She reached Baby, who looked pleased.

"Cryptic, meet Gumball." Baby said happily.

Cryptic ran upstairs, not looking back. _NOT NOW!_ Cryptic thought. She heard Baby call her, but she didn't listen. She didn't want to meet the blue cat now! She was in her room, hiding under her blanket when FT Freddy came in.

"Cry? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't wanna go meet this "Gumball"!" Cryptic cried.

FT Freddy sighed. "Please? For Baby? She was so excited to imagine you making friends, that she invited our neighbors over."

Cryptic sighed. "Alright." she got out from hiding.

"Good! We're making macaroni for dinner!" FT Freddy said.

Bon-Bon, who was there, groaned. "Its for the guests, Freddy."

FT Freddy laughed nervously. "Right! Right!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry I made it so short, I've been busy!**_


End file.
